Night Flight
by J-crusader
Summary: Put a harmless Shizuru, a bothered Natsuki, all crammed on a night flight back to Japan. With seven long boring hours to get over with? What could possibly happen between the two? ShizNat/AU.


**A/N:** This is the captain speaking, I hope that all will have a pleasant flight aboard this one-shot. M ratings are not for show aboard this one-shot and a warning to all those that are not ready for some crude words and explicit lemon scenes. Aboard this flight, this one-shot is purely fictional, anything mentioned during the flight which has happened before to anyone is purely coincidental.

Then again, to the end,

Have a pleasant flight.

* * *

'Ugh!'

I found myself trying to place my foot in the most comfortable position when I was having problems standing in such a cramp area while experiencing the most pleasurable sensations in my life. The area I was in was definitely not the best to be in right at the moment, but what the hell, it was the best suitable place that I could find at the current time, location and need.

The need was the most important.

Without it, I wouldn't be in a mess of trying to find a comfortable position to fuck Shizuru senselessly.

Her body was pressed tightly against mine and I was already pressed, or rather squished between her and the thick plastic door of the plane toilet. The toilet bowl was in front of Shizuru and I found the area in front of it to bloody small to have two people standing inside. I am sure airplane toilets are not made to allow people to have sex. Something was nudged into the small of back and I figured that it was the lock that kept this the toilet closed and outside from knowing that this particular toilet was occupied and definitely not vacant!

Not vacant. Intercourse in the process.

My foot was placed in the weirdest angle on the ground and with very little room to move my feet and body around, I found that every single movement I tried to move my foot was making Shizuru moan and groan lowly in utter pleasure that it was making me loose my focus on what exactly I was trying to do. My mind was spinning along with the plane turbulence and it wasn't getting any better when I currently had one hand up Shizuru's shirt and one down in between her thighs that was already hot with desire.

Shizuru wasn't making it any better with her back rubbing against my front, her hands winding around my neck and her searing breath against the side of my face. It wasn't helping to get me to breathe any better either, since I had my face buried in her thick caramel coloured hair, her loose strands haphazardly all over my mouth and with me trying to give her a mark.

My hand was trying to undo her blouse from the inside and I was wondering from behind all the mess and raw desire why I was doing such absurd actions. My other hand wasn't making up its mind either, since all I had been doing for the last five minutes was to stroke Shizuru's soft flesh all over and over again until now I could feel her literally go wet with desire and passion.

My foot was still in a weird position and Shizuru was making much more noise than I thought she should. After all she assured me that she wouldn't groan and moan so much that it could alert any passenger or air personnel that something was happening in this particular cubicle. I was trying my best to suppress my sounds of pleasure since Shizuru was making me even more hot and bothered. I wouldn't be in here, trying to have sex with Shizuru if she had not turned me on, pushed my buttons and make me come along with her into the plane toilet.

Anyway, it was Shizuru's idea after all, since she so desperately wanted me to pleasure her, right at the moment when it ignited her, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a flight, on the plane, in all places… in the damn bloody cramp toilet cubicle.

Well…It was partly my fault to begin with.

* * *

The flight back to Japan was taking much longer than I thought it should be, well…since I practically slept like a dog on the outgoing flight to Singapore; I had thought it took less than four hours from Narita International to Changi International airport. It should be the same from Changi to Narita, but it seemed that my time assumption was much different from reality.

I should have gotten it checked with Shizuru before I made the assumption that the night flight back will only be four hours long. Nevertheless, Shizuru didn't say anything when we boarded the plane, and took our two seats by the right wing. Shizuru had always taken the liking to sit in the seat by the window and I was always thrown to the seat by the isle. Well, not always thrown to the seat, since I didn't mind the fact that I would have easy access to the isle that led straight to the toilet.

A good, easy and swift way when nature called.

Shizuru had started to read her book she had brought along when the plane took off into the night sky of Singapore and off into the darkness of the world. I on the other hand busied myself with the games on the screen fitted on the back of the seat in front of me. There was some idle chatter beside me and I didn't care much on what was happening around me, since I had the given headphone set around my head. My eyes would once in a while turn to look at Shizuru who had snuggled with the thick blanket that JAL provided on night flights, her hands coming from underneath, holding her book up while she read.

Damn, she looked comfortable to cuddle with.

The captain of the flight said his greetings to the passengers on the plane over the speakers and headsets, wishing us a pleasant flight; and that, I somehow could miss out the part where he informed us that the flight would take approximately seven hours to reach Japan. Since it was a night flight, the cabin lights were dimmed down and Shizuru was in turn made to on her seat's reading light that shone directly on her, providing her light to read; and to me…definitely a good way to amplify her natural beauty.

As the time ticked on, the cabin became to quieten down. Once in a while, out from the corner of my eye, I would see the air stewardess walk around, attending to the passengers that required their service. I had myself settled on playing Mario when Shizuru closed her book, turned to me, gently pulled my headset to the side of my ear and told me softly that she was going to sleep.

I had raised an eyebrow at her statement, paused my game and leaned over to her when she readjusted herself on her seat. I looked at her under the dim lighting since I had not on my reading light and found her eyes looking at me in confusion. It was as if she was asking me whether I needed something from her and I reached over to touch her neck that was left exposed from her collar she had purposefully left half buttoned.

She leaned into me and closed her eyes, issuing a soft breath of content. I wondered why Shizuru had wanted to sleep since I still had the thought in my mind that the flight was only going to be four hours long. She'll be even more tired later if she would have to wake up at three in the morning when the plane arrived in Narita.

I asked her quietly when I returned to my game, looking out of the corner of my eye whether she had heard me. Shizuru unquestionably heard my question and moved her body across the arm rest and watched my movements on the small console that plane provided for entertainment. I felt her gaze land on me and I certainly couldn't help but pause my game and focus onto her.

'The flight is seven hours long, Natsuki.'

I looked at her incredulously and she gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek before moving back over to her side. I felt my jaw turn slack and I let out a groan that earned me a chuckle from Shizuru. I cursed silently under a breath and turned back to my game, Shizuru silently cooed from her seat, peeking out from underneath the blanket she had pulled to her nose,

'We'll be arriving in the early morning. You should get some sleep.'

I gritted my teeth and gave out a huff of breath once I realised that Shizuru had dozed off beside me, underneath the warmth of the blanket. The economy cabin was quiet, excluding the low hum of the plane's engine or whatever that was creating the noise. There was still some soft idle chatter in front and I found that the person behind had his knees propped up against the back of my seat since I could sorely feel something protruding out from my seat and into my back.

I could feel mood darkening for no rhyme or reason. Certainly, for some unknown justification, I felt ticked off.

Mario was losing his life over and over again that I felt that if I kept on going and going, I would find myself cussing and swearing and that would definitely wake Shizuru from her slumber. Somehow, I didn't want to go to sleep like what Shizuru wanted me to do, instead of what she knew I was going to do; which was staying up throughout the flight until the plane landed.

Seven hours.

Seven damn hours of sitting in the economy class on a JAL night flight back to Narita.

I muttered something incoherent and resumed my game, only to find myself switching over to tennis, which turned to car racing, which soon turned to mah-jong and soon I finally landed on playing Tetris. I was trying to get pass a level when I suddenly had the urge to have a drink. Stopping a passing air stewardess, I asked for a cup of coffee, only to earn an awkward look from her which was quickly replaced by a smile.

I didn't want to sleep; I didn't know what inside made me want to stay awake. I peered around and found that everyone was fast asleep in their seats. I checked my watch and found that it was near twelve in Singapore time, which meant near one in Japan time. I rolled my eyes and gave out a sigh; I really didn't want to sleep. Maybe it was because I had already insisted solely on the fact that I wouldn't sleep on the flight back to Narita, having thought that it was only a four hour flight back.

Damn, I really should have asked Shizuru.

My legs were starting to cramp up from the small leg space provided and I turned to look at Shizuru who looked too comfortable to be on her seat. I didn't know how she could get comfortable in such a small place. She seemingly could turn any place to look like paradise. She looked so calm and relaxed. Damn. After all, she is the one and only Shizuru.

Fujino Shizuru.

My Shizuru.

A small voice came by my ear knocking me out of my reverie and from my left; a cup of coffee was brought in front of me. I paused my game quickly, dropped the console and reached out to take the cup from the air stewardess's hand. She left with a small sound of acknowledge after I thanked her; pulling the cup to my mouth, I took a sip and cringe at the hotness and the bitterness of the drink.

Maybe I should had asked for tea instead.

Shizuru told me it was as good as coffee.

Caffeine free, caffeine free.

I chuckled at the thought and moved a hand to the console to quit the game, not caring whether I was almost done with the Tetris level. I scrolled down the small screen with my finger on the console and gave a scan at the movies the flight was screening, only to find myself flipping through each, watching a scene or two before turning the screen off and to the radio programs.

The plane rocked slightly and I finished the last bit of my coffee before settling it onto the small foldable table before me. I shrugged off my headset from around my head when an announcement came on; the captain was announcing something about turbulence and that we should stay buckled at all time. I gave into a sigh and looked at my watched again, to find that only another hour had passed. That made it another five hours to spend.

Aimlessly.

I groaned; trying in vain to stretch my legs, they had become all numb and senseless from not moving an inch. The low hum of vibration from the cabin engulfed the flight and I turned to look at Shizuru that had leaned towards me. Her fringe of caramel hair brushed across her closed eyes after every breath her chest heaved. The blanket around her slipped from her shoulders and I reached out to pull it over to find my movements waking her.

I didn't mean to.

Yet, I certainly did.

Shizuru stirred slowly; I met her dark eyes under the dim light and she peered at me as if I was someone new to her.

'Natsuki?'

I hummed a low note to acknowledge her, hoping to ease her back to sleep. However she fluttered her eyes open tiredly and looked straight into my eyes. I had my body leaned over the arm rest, and I tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear. Shizuru purred at my actions and moved closer to me. Her breath was hot against my bare neck and I huffed a breath out at her before pulling back into my seat.

Her eyes were on me and I could feel, like all the other time when she would settle her gaze on me. It was there, something soothing and well secured; so much like Shizuru was. The plane rocked again and I felt my head swirl from both the beauty of Shizuru and the whirl of my low level air sickness. I pushed my body back into my seat, only to find that the person behind me still had his knees propped against the back. I let out a soft growl and along with it I heard Shizuru's soft voice call out to me.

'I had a good dream.'

I turned to her while I adjusted my foot against the foot rest, and spread my elbows out to brace myself on the seat. The seatbelt was giving me adjustment restrictions!

'That's nice. What did you dream off?'

I asked offhandedly, knowing that Shizuru wouldn't mind of my way of speaking to her. We were way beyond just casual friends, since we already had sex for more than a couple of times. We weren't a couple, since she insisted that we stayed single to explore the pleasures of life more openly. However, I could feel that she wanted more out of our relationship.

Her desire for me was stronger than it use to be.

For me?

I was dying to have her.

Then again, I, being such a _gentleman_, respect her wishes.

Shizuru moved to lean against the arm rest that separated us and brought her head to rest on my arm. Her hair ran over my sleeve and I flexed my arm to get a response from her to my question. A small giggle escaped her lips and she rose up a hand from underneath the blanket to trace the contour of my fore arm.

'I dreamt of Natsuki. It was a wonderful dream.'

She smiled against the fabric of my sleeve and I spread my fingers out, giving out a breath of content. I felt her head move up slightly and I turned a little to find her dark eyes looking deep into mine. I passed a grin and dropped my head against her head to gain out a small grunt from Shizuru. The hand that was on my hand slapped me playfully and I let loose a small round of laughter.

'You always dream of me.' I paused in laughter to look at her huddled up in the blanket, giving me a pout, 'Don't you ever dream of something else?'

'Are you not happy that I am dreaming of you?'

She snapped back faster than I thought and I couldn't but allow my cheeks to burn slightly. I was internally jumping in joy that she dreamt of me constantly; I myself dreamt of her, but my dreams…lets just say that it involved something that made my nose bleed unconsciously. Damn, it was getting hot all of a sudden. I scratched my chin and gave her my trademark lopsided grin. Through the dim lighting I knew she see my cheeks flushed and I was sure she was counting that as a success.

Her teases, whether on purpose or not, was something that made me weak.

I literally succumbed to her.

Silence lapsed over us since neither of us wanted to start of another conversation. I didn't need to say anything, Shizuru's presence was good enough for me and I was sure she felt the same, since she silently played with my hand in her own, grazing her fingers over my knuckles and pressing lightly into my palm. Her caresses were subtle and I felt my soul being pulled to her quietly, into the unforeseen vacuum of desire.

Shizuru had this power over me, this power that led me to follow and obey her every wish. Sometimes that I felt that would be my downfall if something would to happen to me. I struggled not to look over into her eyes, because I knew the second I did that, I would have pulled her into a deep kiss. Not in a flight, not in plane, not with everyone around…but…

Then again, everyone was fast asleep.

'Natsuki.'

I turned automatically at my name and my lips were against the soft ones of Shizuru's. Her eyes were pulled closed and I was left shocked as she pulled away slowly. The chaste kiss lingering on my lips. The lingering impulse of pleasure surging within my body. A warm smile swept her face and she traced my lips,

'That's how I always kiss you in my dreams.'

Her index finger stopped in the middle of my lips and I unconsciously pecked it, issuing a soft chuckle from her that was hidden behind her other hand. She leaned closer to me and breathed into my face and I shuddered. Crossing her legs underneath the blanket, Shizuru tilted my chin up and I looked down at her, the sparkle in her eyes rendered me breathless and I felt the raw primal desire build within me.

Magic. Shizuru does wonders through just a simple kiss.

She drives me insane.

I wanted to bring my head back down to give her back a kiss, but then again, as playful and such a tease, Shizuru pushed herself back to the safety of her seat and giggled at my awkward advance. I let loose a soft growl and I slumped back into my seat, tugging the headset from around my neck and shoving it into the seat pocket in front of me.

An air stewardess suddenly arrived beside me to clear my cup when I had wanted to move over to get my prey into my net. I felt my face flush again at my failed attempt and Shizuru merely laughed when she snuggled with the blanket around. She looked as if she had wanted to fall back asleep. Then, at that moment my mind clicked. I was not going to let my fun leave and allow the boredom of the next unaccompanied five hours return.

No damn way.

I stretched my hand over to grab Shizuru's hand into mine and she looked at me strangely before relaxing in my touch. I smirked as I motioned her to come over to the center like before. She did so hesitantly and asked me quietly above the hum of the cabin and the snoozes of the night flight. I merely looked into her dark eyes and touched her face. Her face instantly warmed up at my touch and I move my thumb to graze her lips.

'Say, tell me Shizuru.'

She arched an eye brow at me and I continued on while I moved in to nudge my nose against hers,

'What else do you do to me in your dreams?'

Score!

Though the lighting was dim in the cabin, I could tell that Shizuru was blushing heavily. I had never seen such a tidal of red spread across her face before, it was always me that did the blushing. Although her face was slightly darkened by the blushing, she still looked so heavenly, if only I had said that to her in board daylight.

Damn, she would make Venus go green with envy.

Shizuru stuttered and I hitched a breath of triumph as she shot a glare at me. I pressed lightly on her lips and she pursed her lips in, making me pull out a frown. I wanted to lean in forward to plant a kiss on her to bring her lips out, but she got better of the situation and cupped my chin swiftly. Her warm breath seared my face and I swear I saw that mischievous glint reflect in her eyes.

Her lashes long and curved flickered against my own and her lips were pressed lightly against my cheeks; Shizuru whispered against my skin in a sultry voice that made my hair rise and my stomach churn.

'I don't do anything.'

Shizuru moved her head slightly to breathe down my neck and I swallowed thickly. Her deft fingers where already stroking my neck in a tender fashion that I had to arch a little to restrain myself from letting her go too far. I tried to refocus on what she was saying but I mind was already getting hazy with desire that I found it so difficult to remain settled on my seat.

My fingers were itching to touch her.

My head moved down along with her hand when her soft fingers came up to smooth my cheek, my eyes kissed with her dark ones; I had never seen such a fervent gleam of lust rise within the depths of her eyes. I growled instinctively with her low voice,

'You do everything, Natsuki.'

She moaned my name out, straining on each of syllabus. I moved forward to capture her lips, but my efforts were somehow futile as she moved back swiftly upon my advance. Her face expression changed into an emotion much mellow than before and I realised that her eyes weren't on me but averted to behind me. I twisted around immediately to find an air stewardess standing on the isle beside my seat looking at me with much embarrassment splayed across her face. My mouth hung agape, but I quickly closed it.

Damn, shit.

Caught in the act.

'Do you need something, Ma'am?'

I pushed my fringe back and gave her my best surprised look I could muster; hell, I wasn't in the mood to entertain someone that interrupted my personal time with my woman. I controlled my breathing and suppressed the blush that was rising; Shizuru's fingers' smoothing down my back wasn't a sensation I could just easily ignore.

'No, I don't need anything.'

The air stewardess looked at me in surprise and I tried to force out a sincere smile. I must had accidentally hit the service button while leaning over the arm rest to reach for Shizuru or else I wouldn't have an air stewardess awaiting to tend to what I needed. She gave me a curt bow and I slipped out a quick word of apology for coming to me when I didn't need anything. The air stewardess left smiling and I heaved out a sigh.

At that moment when I turned back from facing the air stewardess, I heard the shuffle of fabric. From the corner of my eye, I found Shizuru lifting the arm rest up vertically, clearing the area that blocked us from having full contact. My ears picked up the metallic click of the safety seat belt and instantly found Shizuru leaning towards me.

Her hands collided with mine and I braced myself for a kiss, however, instead I found my hand being led to her side by her own hand. I opened my mouth but I was silence by a lone finger on my lips. My eyes kissed hers briefly and I caught onto the primal glint of desire in her eyes and I shivered. It was damn contagious; I could already feel the desire to please her increase tenfold.

My hand grazed her neck and I found that she had placed my hand idly on her shoulder. She scooted closer to me, her blanket falling down her arms, pooling around her waist. Her hair that framed her face was messy, yet neat in an awkward way, that it made me feel more hot and bothered. I chewed onto my lower lip and trained my eyes on her slow advance to meet my lips.

Shizuru pressed her soft lips against mine and spoke agonisingly slow, preventing me from stealing a proper kiss from her lips,

'Doesn't Natsuki want to know what she does to me in my dreams?'

She moved her face down and dragged her lips to kiss the edge of my mouth. I trembled involuntarily and fought the urge to bring my other hand up, tug her clothes off and feel her down. Her warmth seared through my skin and lit my face aflame. I nodded my head since I found that my voice was stuck within my dry throat. All I could do was to breathe in deeply and move in closer; her voice brought life to my ears and I found my head whirling in ecstasy.

'Do you need my guidance, Natsuki?'

Shizuru's hand was lingering at my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me seductively. I watched her lick her lips and the glisten on her lips under the dim lighting made my head go blank. I didn't know what I had said or done after she had asked me that insinuating question, but it seemed that I had told her that I didn't need any of her help to her body.

I knew her by heart.

Every soft spot. Every pleasure point. Every crook and crevice. Every high and low. Every curve, peak and turn. Every depression and valley, I knew every inch of her. I have tasted her in perspiration, in lukewarm water, in her scent of sex and arousal. I didn't need a guide or a tour of her body. I lavished her a thousand times, and I could make her go insane in the easiest way.

I was insane about her.

Shizuru's breathing became heavy when I, this time, unbuckled myself from my seat and crossed slightly over to her side. Her arms were planted on the ridge of my shoulders and her fingers playing with locks of my long hair. The hum of the vibration from the cabin seemed so have gotten louder, or was it just that my heart beat was drumming so loudly in my ears.

My movements were subtle and slow, and from another point of view, it looked like that I was just in a normal conversation with the person beside me. Nothing more, nothing less. I spread my legs over to Shizuru's area for a good footing and I found one of her legs turning to lock with one of mine. I didn't know what took over me at that instant, but my other free hand went low and smoothed up Shizuru's thigh, bringing her skirt slightly up with my hand.

That is her fault for wearing such a tight fitting skirt.

My eyes flitted up to find Shizuru pursing her lips tightly together. Muffled by the hum of the cabin, my ears picked up her small whimper and I stroked her thigh slowly. She trembled along with my movements, trying her best to prevent a moan from escaping her lips. Her face was tinged with pink and her eyes trying their best not to hide behind closed doors to live in the pleasure I was slowly giving to her.

Bit by bit.

The fingers playing with my hair stopped and moved to my shoulder; her grip became tight when I started to move my hand from her shoulder to neck. There I traced slowly over the curve of her neck, watching in fascination at her she titled her head to give me more access. Kneading the soft flesh at her thigh, I shifted my arm further to her and she gasped loudly that made me stop instantly.

Shizuru had pulled a hand to her mouth and she looked around like I was doing, hoping that no one had heard her or had woken because of our little this and that. The vibration hum of the cabin and some turbulence shook us for a second of two, followed by a grunt from the seats behind us. I heaved a satisfied breath and not a second later I found myself being tugged back by a free hand of Shizuru's.

For a second there, I saw the intense lust burning in her eyes before she closed them to revel in the sensation that I was giving her. She kept a hand over her mouth and I could still hear the soft whimpers she was giving at every of my ministration. Her leg around mine tensed and I suddenly felt her tremble violently. Shizuru hitched a quick breath and my hand could sense the heat that was building below. Her eyes were hazed darkly when she reopened them to look at me; I was shaking in pleasure at the sight of her, pressed against the corner of her seat and writhing under my touches.

I wanted more than this.

She wanted more than this.

Damn, I could smell it.

I slipped my hand down her chest to her breast and her eyes followed. Her breathing was ragged and heavy that her chest fell up and down like a pump. Shizuru's breasts were firmly supported by her brassiere, but it seemingly looked that it was bouncing under my gaze and touch. I cupped one and squeezed it softly. I heard her hitch another tight breath and her leg around mine shifted upwards instantly. Her dark eyes locked onto mine and I allowed a smirk to pass my features.

I moved my fingers deftly over her supple mound of flesh and when I was circling around her firm peak through the fabric of her clothes, she softly moaned my name in need under the cover of her hand. Her face was pulled into furrowed pleasure her body shivering and wracking in the intense desire. My hand under her skirt could feel the slick moisture starting to build around her thighs.

She was getting hot there.

Oh.

I switch my hand on her chest to her other unattended breast and slowly moved her along with me. Shizuru brought her chest up into my touch and I noted that I was starting to lean down to kiss her. My other hand working at her thigh glided straight in and at that exact moment when I thought I would claim her sex, Shizuru pushed me back and grabbed my hand that was under her skirt.

Her breathing was laboured and terribly heavy, mine was as bad even though I had not realised. I shot her look of disbelief and I tried my best to still my loose breathing. Shizuru kept her head down and through her long fringe that was cut to her eyes, she looked hazily at me. The grip on my hand under her skirt tightened and the first thing that struck me was,

'You have your period now?'

Shizuru had finally gotten control over her breathing and she brought her head up to look at me properly. She narrowed her eyes and raised a sleek brow at my question. Well, it was the only thing that I could think of that made Shizuru stop me from doing what we both wanted. Since she told me once that she disliked having sex when she was menstruating even though how strong the urge was.

Certainly, it was bloody bloody messy and…damn well disgusting.

I was getting too vivid at that thought that I cleared it with a quick shake of my head. My hand was trembling slightly at the adrenaline rush and it seemingly was still in effect. Shizuru was silent for a while and the same low vibration hum of the cabin engulfed us along with our breathing. My hand that was on her chest was slowly intertwining with one of Shizuru's and I heard not too far away someone breaking out into a loud snore.

I peered up from my seat to find that someone had gotten up from his seat and moved down the isle to walk towards the toilet that was located at about a good twenty rows away from us. Then I turned quickly to my left and breathed out in assurance to find that the child sitting opposite of the isle from my seat was huddled into a ball in the blanket and breathing softly through his mouth. The rest around was sound asleep.

'Natsuki.'

My head snapped back to Shizuru and the plane rolled slightly from the turbulence. I fixed my eyes on her as her grip on my hand under her skirt loosened. I had a gut feeling that she'll say that she had her period now, but then again, something inside me, the primal me said that she didn't.

Damn, maybe because I really wanted to have sex.

'We can't do it here.'

First things first, she didn't have her period but what?

I dropped my mouth and widened my eyes. I clenched my teeth pulled my hand slowly from under her skirt. Her eyes watched my movement and her hand clamped with mine tightened. Averting my gaze away from her to in front of me, I felt her leg leave the lock she had with mine and shifted to close her legs. I let loose a growl of disappointment that wasn't actually for Shizuru to hear. Yet, it seemed she heard it for her fingers in my hold graze my knuckles in a form of apology.

The desire was still strong within me and I wasn't going to let Shizuru just let it go. I was sure she was still lusting over me to do it over and over again, her eyes told me the whole story and it had done for the last few years ever since with started doing this and that all over each other. I was ready to pull my hand back from her grasp, when suddenly I heard her soft voice repeating,

'I am Fujino Shizuru. I am Fujino Shizuru, I am Fujino Shizuru.'

She was chanting it over and over again, like a mantra. I found it unusual, but certainly adorable in a way. Shizuru was breathing deeply as if to calm herself for something big and her face was pulled long to ease her muscles. She looked like a high school girl ready for her the summer relay race and then suddenly she let go of my hand and looked at me sweetly.

I was stunned. Very.

Indeed.

'Natsuki, I need to go to the toilet.'

I frowned at her and gave me an offhanded look, nudging me slightly at my legs to make room for her. Her pre-menstruating cycle must really be it in her to have her mood swinging all of a sudden. I took in her straight request and moved my legs back and tucked them in, allowing Shizuru to get up and pass me. However her next action rendered me to shock as she brought a finger under my chin and motioned to follow her body as she crossed me to the isle.

Her eyes sparkled an unknown message to me and I took in a deep breath as I leaned across the arm rest on my left to look at her saunter down to the plane toilet. I felt my chest burn and my legs become weak. The burning within my own body was brought up to a new level and I shuddered in further delight. Shizuru turned to look at me when she arrived at the mid section of plane, where the toilets were, and blew me a kiss as she stood patiently outside.

It was occupied now.

It was occupied now.

By the man that previously left his seat.

Then again, once he came out…

It would be vacant.

Vacant

Damn vacant.

I felt my jaw turn slack and I kept my eyes fixated onto her body. Shizuru had an arm folded across her chest and the other propped up to play with a lock of hair. I could tell that she purposefully kept her eyes away from mine; I was eager to look into her eyes. Suddenly, the light shone onto her face and I realised that the toilet door opened to reveal a man that gave a bow at Shizuru before stepping out and away, walking back sluggishly to his seat.

I gave a quick glance at the man and back to Shizuru, and I felt my heart skip a beat to end up beating a beat faster as she ran a tempting finger down the valley of her breast. I gulped and smacked my tongue again and again in my mouth; I could already taste her from my seat. Shizuru took a small step to the toilet door and before she pushed herself in she smiled deviously at me, the intense desire to have me flickered in her eyes.

In a flash, the cubicle light vanished.

Damn it.

I shot off my seat and rushed to the midsection, struggling to stay on my two feet since the plane once again ran into some turbulence in the atmosphere up in the night sky. My mind was spinning and I realised that I had a cheeky grin plastered onto my face. I slapped myself lightly, hell, I was sure I looked like some perverted person there for a while.

There was an air steward not to far down the isle that caught my actions and started towards me. I panicked almost instantly and looked around desperately for what I could do to cover my true actions. I caught sight onto the occupied toilet beside the one Shizuru was in and I took a huge step towards it and waited in the darkness of the midsection.

The air steward came up to me and asked me worriedly,

'Are you alright Ma'am?'

I stuttered knowing that my face was pale,

'Yea, I just need to use the toilet. Urgently.'

He passed me a smile and gave me a curt nod before leaving swiftly down the isle. I stuck my head out to check whether the coast was clear and before I could stand in front of the cubicle Shizuru was in, I felt a bright light envelope me and frantic hands dragging me in quickly.

My ears picked up the click of a lock and I opened my eyes slowly to get use to the bright pale yellowish light of the toilet. The sterile smell hit my nose but it changed into the light scent of soothing jasmine the moment I felt something brush against my front. In that split second when I fully opened my eyes, my lips were meshed hard against Shizuru's sweet lips. Her hands were already at my face and rounding my neck and her body moving up against mine.

* * *

'Take me, Take me!'

My foot was still at the most uncomfortable position and angle, but needless to say, Shizuru's voice was pulling me out of my thoughts of getting my foot into a better position. My hand under her skirt was pressing softly onto the wet centre her knickers and I could gather how much moisture she was producing. She was shaking against me, trembling violently at my ministrations.

I bit softly onto her neck and she let loose a grunt, bucking her hips backwards into my own pelvis. I gave out a harsh growl, since the tab that kept the cubicle door close jammed into the base of my back. Feeling her slide helplessly down my body, I unlatched my hand from her beast and slid down to wrap around her torso, hoisting her up easily to fall against me.

The desire within me was increasing like a fever, getting hotter and hotter every second; however, I didn't know why I didn't want to take her now.

Foreplay?

Screw the foreplay.

Shizuru's breathing was harsh against my skin and her arms bent to hug me from in front were tightening around my neck even when she was in such a weird position. Her legs were wobbly to hold her frame up and I kissed up her neck, in vain to push her hair out of the way and to the side of my face. I brought my lips to kiss the shell of her ear and it was then she yelped my name out.

I pulled back quickly from her ear and peered down through my hazed vision to find that Shizuru brought one of her arms from around my neck to take my hand that was under her skirt. I was behind her, pressed against the door and I could not place a certain expression on Shizuru's face, but I was sure she was flushed with passion. I had not heard her yelp my name in such intense fervour, that I had the feeling that was she was crazed to have her intense wave of pleasure.

Now.

And no one was going to fucking stop her; that included me.

'Shizuru-'

'I said take me.'

She had cut me off before I could even finish my sentence; her voice hoarse and thick. The plane shook from turbulence again and I braced myself and held tighter onto Shizuru, making her whimper in passion when my hand around her torso slid up to press her breast. My legs were suffering, they too were turning weak and unsteady; the more sounds Shizuru made, the more I was losing control to have my way with her.

Then again, this was a plane toilet!

Shizuru's moans and groans were getting louder and somewhere back in my head; someone was telling me that no sooner someone in the plane would find out that something peculiar was happening in this particular cubicle. I kissed the nape of her neck and moved to her ear, while my other hand moved aside the cloth of her knickers that covered her pleasure centre.

'Take me Natsuki!'

She was getting too loud and I was getting too paranoid for comfort. I slipped my hand from around her torso out and cupped her chin to bring her lips to meet mine. If Shizuru were to scream, I rather her scream in my mouth than alert the whole plane that I was in here, fucking her senseless. Shizuru was muffled and I could see under the thick haze of desire that she was as equally sex driven at the moment.

Pushing my finger through her wet folds, I entered her slickly and quickly. She gasped into my mouth and I focussed on what was happening below than what was happening in my mouth. She could dominate me with her tongue until I was finished below, yet by then, I don't she would be even able to keep up with the intense pleasure was already crashing down on her.

Soon.

Yes soon.

I strained my neck to keep up with her frantic kisses and I moved my finger and palm according to the rhythm she was setting. As the plane took another turn with the turbulence, I was not fast enough to steadied my hand that I pushed hard and further into her core, making her bite onto my lip, earning her a harsh jerk and a loud thump against the toilet door.

Ouch, my hip.

No sooner than I expected, I felt Shizuru writher violently against me and I felt my finger inside her get clammed down. Her arm around my neck tightened down hard and she bit further into my lip, making my wince at the impact. I could taste the tangy copper flavour swirl in my mouth and I grimaced. Hell, I didn't want to bring her to her ecstasy through turbulence, where was the fun in that when I didn't do anything!

She pulled back and I looked at her tiredly, it was certainly tough to keep Shizuru's pleasure sounds at bay, prevent the rest of the plane from knowing that we were having sex in the toilet and lastly bring her to her climax. Shizuru turned around weakly in my embrace and pushed up against my front. Her tongue snuck out and licked the corner of my mouth; I in turn noted that she was cleaning the blood that trickled from the cut she had created.

I eased my finger out slowly from within her and she whimpered, whether in pain or pleasure, I did not know, seemingly because everything happened so fast and rough. I looked into Shizuru's dark eyes and found that there was still that glint of raw desire burning within. The musky smell of sex was strong within the cubicle and I found it hard not to get turned on again, especially when Shizuru's hands were tracing down my neck and her mouth now lavishing on my finger that had been inside her.

I felt my cheeks burn and my body get turned heated onto another level.

Damn it.

'Excuse me, is everything alright in there?'

I jumped, and Shizuru within my hold, jumped along with me. I pushed off the door quickly and turned around swiftly, pulling an unsteady Shizuru with me to land on the toilet seat. She landed on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her tight. My eyes met up with hers and then I averted them back to the door when this time, I heard a series of knocks on the hard plastic.

'Is everything alright?'

The air steward's voice that had spoken to me earlier brought my heart beat to a stand still before it went back beating like a soldier's drum. I gulped and found that Shizuru's arms which had wound themselves my neck, tighten. I looked up in disbelief and I saw a sly smirk upon her face. Her lips parted and I kept my eyes on her as she spoke thickly in her Kyoto accent,

'Yes, everything is alright. I just have a bad stomach.'

There was silence above the low hum of the plane and the ventilation within the cubicle. I shuddered when Shizuru lowered her face to meet my level and ran her arms down my own. Then again, before I stopped her, she kissed me hard on the lips.

'Ah, would you need any assistance, Ma'am?'

I widened my eyes when the steward spoke out again and I tried in vain to pull out of the kiss, but Shizuru kept her mouth firmly attached, only after a few seconds later, then did she pull back breathlessly. Through her panting, she looked devilishly at me,

'There is no need.'

My head spun in a hundred directions along with the following turbulence. I did not take notice that Shizuru had taken my hand once again and position it again in between her legs. I shot my eyes to her in disbelief that she still wanted to go on when there were people out there that had suspicions on this cubicle. I wasn't complaining, since I, myself, had to urge to continue along with the raw desire to please her. Nonetheless, Shizuru brought herself closer to my body on my lap and flicked her blouse buttons, in front of me, undone,

'I will be out soon.'

My breathing turned heavy the instant Shizuru thrust her chest into my face, her breast freed from their restraints. I choked on my saliva and moved forward like a beast claiming its prey. My hand which was held by Shizuru acted on its own accord, sliding pass her knickers and into her slick centre. I bit down onto the firm peak of her breast when I had moved her brassiere up and when she arched forward to me, all happening when I entered her smoothly. Her legs on either side of my body tightened.

As I said, I didn't need any guidance from Shizuru. Her hand which held my hand left from below and went round my neck to join the other, pulling her body closer to me. She stifled her moans within the mess of my dark hair and distracted herself by clawing my clothed back and sucking onto my shoulder. Distance between us was no issue, there was literally no space within the both of us and I felt as if I was being moulded together as one.

I slipped in another finger into her, making her whimper out loudly into my hair. Her hips bucked hard against mine and I found myself turning wet with desire too. I couldn't help it, especially when the woman of my dreams was on top me, moving along with the synch of my fingers within her, moaning and groaning out and asking more of me to bring her to her climax. I was licking her breast, lavishing her body more than I did when we under the sheets.

'Ma'am?'

My head was pressed further to her body and I gritted my teeth in delight when I heard her stuttered my name in need, over and over like a sutra. My fingers switched to move with her pace and she was getting faster; I was failing to keep up. I, myself, was starting to feel the strain in my muscles. I could feel it, from her and within the atmosphere of the plane cubicle.

The tension was there and Shizuru was going to climax anytime soon.

I brought my hand from playing with her breast to bring her face from my hair to my lips. I clashed with her wet lips and felt the trickle of perspiration from her face run along the length of my cheek. As soon I had her attention focussed on kissing, I jerked along with her and had Shizuru partly screaming into my mouth. I swallowed her cry of pleasure and quickly took out my fingers from within her, following her to the climax not a second later.

'Ma'am, are you really alright?'

Shizuru whimpered on me and her loose, ragged breathing caressed my face. Her eyes still sparkled for more but she knew she had to wait until later; that was for me too. I cleaned my fingers quickly, lapping her essence quickly in front of Shizuru. With that, I was graced with a royal blush from Shizuru and I leaned forward to kiss her once more on the lips.

'Ma'am?'

'Yes.'

Her voice was somewhat weaker than when she use to answer earlier and I controlled myself once again; a weak Shizuru doesn't mean I had to take the moment to take advantage of her. That especially applied to me in the public…and plane…which was now.

'I am alright.'

Shizuru got off my lap reluctantly and I quickly fixed my dishevelled clothing. Shizuru turned the tap on, washed her face, neatened her hair, straightened her clothes and paid particular attention to fixing her collar. It seemed that I had left too many marks on her neck. I wiped my hands on my pants and took in the musky smell that lingered on my fingers. It screamed Shizuru and I looked hazily at her.

Goddammit.

I found Shizuru lifting my chin up and I met her full luscious lips in a chaste kiss before she eyed me innocently as she pulled back,

'We'll continue this later, Natsuki.'

I heaved a breath to steady myself. I weakly stood up from the toilet seat, and then it struck me hard like a bolt of lighting. How the hell in the world was I going to get out of the cubicle unnoticed when the air steward is expecting only Shizuru to come out? My eyes widened in fear at the thought and I bit my lip as I watched Shizuru stand in front of the door, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a straight face. There are seemingly things which she can do so easily, like sex and all, and she does superbly when it comes to acting.

She can mask things up to easily, but when she comes to me…

She just breaks.

I hope for the best now.

I gulped and quickly scurried over to the small sink to wash my sweaty face, in hope that I would be able to catch up with whatever Shizuru was planning to do. By the time I had finished cleaning my face and freshen myself up, Shizuru had slid the tab of the cubicle door aside and pushed it open. The bright light from within seeped out quickly to engulf the figure that stood before Shizuru and I wasn't surprised to find the air steward looking at her.

'Ma'am?'

'I'm feeling much better.'

I swiftly broke eye contact when the steward brought his eyes onto mine. I quickly rubbed my nose and lowered my head to look at the metallic sink. My breathing was getting rapid and I feared that something weird would be asked of me. Why was there another lady in an occupied cubicle? At least, I am not man; which is certainly much better to prevent such bizarre thoughts from forming in the air steward's mind. At least he wouldn't be thinking:

'It is one of_ those _flights.'

Well, one can't always judge the book by its cover.

I heard Shizuru step out of the cubicle and I turned slightly to see her talking lightly to the steward. I couldn't hear her well due to the hum of the vibration that somehow become louder than before, but I was sure that she was explaining why in the world was there someone else in the cubicle with her. Her eyes flitted over to mine and the air steward merely glanced at me before turning back to focus on Shizuru.

My feet took me to step out of the cubicle, and my hands glided to close the toilet door silently. It was then I felt apprehension wash over me; I felt very awkward, standing in front of a suspicious air steward and a sly actress.

'Hope you have a good flight, Ma'am.'

The air steward turned towards me and gave me a curt nod and a smile before walking out from the darkness of the midsection to the isle. Shizuru, who stood elegantly beside me turned to me and reached over to trace my arm. Under the darkness of the midsection of the plane, I could really take notice of the gleam of desire in Shizuru's eyes, burning even more brightly than in the toilet.

I held my breath when she leaned to me and blew into my ear, her hands tickling my own,

'Does Natsuki know what else she does to me in my dreams?'

My heart raced when Shizuru kissed below my lips, I could still smell the sex on her and I let loose my breath when she brought her legs in between mine,

'Natsuki does much more when I'm sitting down.'

My hands trembled and she backed slowly, pulling me along to the isle,

'And I can't wait.'

-

Have a nice flight.

A night flight.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this particular different one-shot from me, especially to all that wanted to see something more from 'To be continued'. The flight from Singapore to Japan, vice versa, is appx seven hours and it was the only timing I knew then when I had the impulse to write such a SS. It was a spur of the moment thing and I hope all had a pleasant flight aboard this one-shot. This is captain J-Crusader signing out,

Then again,

Cheers!


End file.
